Olympian Game Champions
Olympian Game Champions is a new installament of Empire Entertainment. It is projected to be published for PlayStation 3, XBox360, Microsoft Windows and Wii U. Main menu *'World Tour': one of the main modes in the game, where the player can compete in all the world winthin 3 campaign types. *'Cup': another of the main modes in the game, where the player can compete in an elimination tournament starting from the eighth-finals (16-men finals). *'Championship': you can create a series of five sports. *'Mission' *'Exhibition' *'Minigames' *'Tutorials' *'Extras' *'Options' Sports There are 20 sports, and each one of them has its settings. *Soccer (2) **Goals to win: 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 **Players per team: 5, 11 *Tennis (2-4) **Players: Single, Dual **Sets to win: 1 to 1, 2 to 3, 3 to 5 **Court type: Normal, Slow, Fast *Bowling (2-4) **Game type: Quick, Normal **Ball spin: On, Off *Archery (2-4) **Arrows: 3, 4, 5 **Wind intensity: Calm, Windy, Stormy **Sets: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 **Target distance: 30 m, 45 m, 60 m *Football (2) **Points to win: 8, 16, 24, 32, 40 **Extra shot: On, Off *Hockey (2) **Points to win: 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 **Puck size: Small, Medium, Large *Basketball (2) **Game type: 1 vs 1, 5 vs 5 **Points to win: 6, 12, 18, 24, 30 *Volleyball (2) **Terrain: Sand, Earth **Points to win: 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 *Mini golf (2-4) **Holes: 1-9, 10-18, 1-18 **Ball collisions: On, Off *Dodgeball (2) **Health: Low, Medium, High **Players per team: 2, 3, 4, 5 *Handball (2) **Points to win: 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 **Players per team: 4, 5, 6 *Running (2-4) **Distance: 100 m, 200 m, 400 m, 1000 m **Staff teamings: 1, 2, 3, 4 **Hurdles: On, Off *Swimming (2-4) **Distance: 100 m, 200 m, 400 m **Staff teamings: 1, 2, 3, 4 *Javelin (2-4) **Tries: 1, 3, 5 **Scoring: Best try, Total tries *Disc throw (2-4) **Tries: 1, 3, 5 **Scoring: Best try, Total tries *Long jump (2-4) **Tries: 1, 3, 5 **Scoring: Best try, Total tries *High jump (2-4) **Tries: 1, 3, 5 **Scoring: Best try, Total tries *Hammer throw (2-4) **Tries: 1, 3, 5 **Scoring: Best try, Total tries *Baseball (2) **Points to win: 5, 10, 15, 20 *Boxing (2) **Rounds: 1, 2, 3 *Chanbara (2) **Rounds: 1 to 1, 2 to 3, 3 to 5 *Kayaks (2-4) **Distance: 200 m, 400 m, 600 m *Equestrian **Distance: 500 m, 1000 m, 1500 m *Water polo **Points to win: 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 **Players per team: 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 *Swordmanship **Points to win: 5, 10, 15 **Rounds to win: 1 to 1, 2 to 3, 3 to 5 Teams There are 32 nazionals, each in a different historycal era, a Capital and a leader, the Great Champion of the National, situated in the Capital. *Romans - Italy - Rome - Julius Caesar *Victorians - England - London - Elisabeth I *Mongols - Mongolia - Ulan Bator - Genghis Khan *Zulu - South Africa - Pretoria - Shaka *Aztecs - Mexico - Mexico City - Moctezuma *Americans - USA - Washington - George Washington *Soviets - Russia - Moscov - Josef Stalin *Republicans - France -Paris - Napoleon Bonapart *Prussians - Germany - Berlin - Otto von Bismark *Babilonians - Iraq - Baghdad - Hammurabi *Egyptians - Egypt - El Cairo - Ramses II *Chinese - China - Beijing - Mao Tse Tung *Greeks - Greece - Athens - Alexander the Great *Indians - India - Calcutta - Mahathma Gandhi *Spanish - Spain - Madrid - Isabella *Hiroche - Canada - Montreal - Hiawatha *Japanese - Japan - Tokyo - Oda Nobunaga *Vikings - Denmark - Copenaghen - *Celts - Bulgary - Sophia - Vercingetoryx *Persians - India - Tehran - Darius I *Carthaginians - Tunisia - Tunisi - Hannibal *Arabs - Saudi Arabia - La Meca - Saladin *Koreans - South Korea - Seoul - Wang Kon *Octomans - Turkey - Istanbul - Soliman *Siamens - Thailandia - Bangkok - Ramkhamhaeng *Songhai - Niger - Niamey - Askia *Maori - Polinesia - - Kamehameha I * * * * * World Tour One of the main modes of the game, the World Tour has the main objectives to dominate all tournaments in the planet (obviously by winning as more events as possible), completing the global objectives: *Win the Olympian Tournament at Athens (Greece), Beijing (China), Tokyo (Japan), Moskov (Russia), Rio de Janeiro (Brazil), Sidney (Australia), Rome (Italy) or London (UK). *Win all tournaments in Greece, Italy, UK, America, China or Russia. *Win 50, 100 or 150 golden medals. Little Tournaments * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Games Category:Video Games